El canario y el ruiseñor
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Después de todo, se podía ser libre en el lugar más confinado. Y eso era lo que ellos estaban haciendo. Quizá de esa forma, las ataduras del mundo se sintieran un poquito más livianas. Solo quizá... podrían ser finalmente libres. Neji&Tenten.


**Disclaimer: Por razones más que obvias, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Dedicada a: **_uchiha selena_**_, _por sus recientes reviews alentadores. Me animaron mucho, de verdad. Y porque lo pediste, y porque quería hacerlo a modo de agradecimiento y dedicación, acá esta el One-shot. Ojalá te guste. =)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, como ya dije arriba, escribí este One-shot NejiTen; en primer lugar, porque quería dedicárselo a una lectora. Y, en segundo lugar, porque realmente tenía ganas de volver a escribir algo de esta pareja. Siendo honesta, no se como habrá resultado; pero dejo ese tipo de juicio a ustedes. Por lo demás, voy a dedicarme a darles los agradecimientos apropiados. ¡Gracias! Sinceramente, a todos, por darle siquiera una oportunidad a mi historia. Y, como siempre, siéntanse libres de dejarme su opinión, crítica o correcciones. Esta será apreciada, atesorada y tomada en cuenta para mejorar. En fin, espero que les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!_  
_

* * *

**El canario y el ruiseñor**

**

* * *

**Si tuviera que optar por algo para designarse a sí mismo, de acuerdo a las circunstancias de su vida, Neji diría que sería un canario. Uno de perfectas plumas blancas y de jaula dorada con barrotes de oro, pero un canario al fin. Un ave nacida y criada únicamente para el cautiverio, para servir a un propósito –sin importar sus propios deseos-, un ave sumisa. Si, desde su nacimiento ese había sido el destino que se le había designado. Nacido de un pájaro enjaulado parecía únicamente obvio que él fuera a caer en igual designio. Y, en efecto, así lo había sido. Pero Neji no le guardaba ni jamás le había guardado rencor a su padre por ello. En parte, porque Hizashi tampoco había tenido voz en su propio designio al cautiverio, y en parte porque en aquel entonces Neji era demasiado pequeño para siquiera comprender el porque su familia le había colocado un extraño símbolo en la frente. Menos aún, comprender el significado de aquel símbolo deliberadamente puesto allí. Pero, en definitiva, así había sido y eso lo hacía quien era. Un canario. Uno por encima de la norma, un canario excelso, pues no habían esperado que alguien de la rama secundaria superara en habilidades incluso a la propia heredera del clan, pero uno destinado a no ser más que eso. Un pájaro enjaulado, uno con fin utilitario.

Por supuesto, y dado que el destino obraba como una cadena cuyo eslabón determinaba necesariamente al siguiente y así sucesivamente; como una serie de aros, de sucesos hilvanados por un hilo, quizá podría llamarse a este el de la vida, que siguen un orden determinado e inalterable, las cosas habían ido encajando lentamente. Progresivamente. Si, todo había empezado aquel día. El día en que la heredera del clan había cumplido tres años, tres endemoniados años, y las desgracias posteriores se habían ido desatando sin necesidad de tocar ningún interruptor para ello. Si, su vida había ido en picada desde allí. Las plumas de las puntas de sus alas habían sido cortadas para que no pudiera volar. En su pata había sido colocado el aro que lo designaba como cautivo, solo que el suyo había sido colocado en la frente y a modo de sello, y la única persona importante que Neji tenía había sido asesinada. Había cumplido su utilidad, eso le habían dicho en tono condescendiente pero sin una pizca de culpa. Y como seres descartables que eran ya no quedaba nada de él. Como el uso de canarios en las minas, así había muerto su padre. En su jaula, solo y olvidado, sin designio alguno de héroe. Simplemente como muere un canario en una sucia mina, intoxicado y utilizado únicamente para salvar al resto. A los que realmente si importaban, como Hiashi, el clan, y el resto de la rama principal. El cuerpo de Hizashi, por otro lado, había sido entregado al enemigo para que estos dispusieran de él a antojo. Había veces, en noches oscuras e insomnes, en que Neji se preguntaba que habrían hecho los shinobi de la aldea de la nube al descubrir que aquel no era el cuerpo que habían pedido y que no tenía utilidad alguna para ellos; pero luego intentaba olvidarlo todo. No quería pensar, no quería saber, no quería siquiera imaginar que habrían hecho con el cuerpo de su padre al enterarse. Sabía que, con un poco de suerte y de decencia, lo habrían enterrado en algún lugar olvidado donde nadie volviera a recordar nada de él. Pero las probabilidades eran escasas, dado que el enfado que habrían sentido en aquel momento seguramente habría influido. Por eso, no quería saber. Se forzaba a pensar que, estuviera donde estuviera, su padre era libre. Finalmente. Pero el pensamiento poco le confortaba dado que Neji era un crudo realista y creer en paraísos terrenales, en el mundo en que les había tocado vivir, y en deidades capaces de salvarlos era algo inocente. Y, de todas las cosas que Neji había sido en su vida, inocente no había sido una de ellas. Quizá en el pasado si, pero ya no lo recordaba. Y poco importaba, de todas formas.

Por eso, y a lo largo de la primer parte de su vida, había optado por no ser el canario sumiso que todos esperaban que fuera. No cantaba, no aleteaba y no se quedaba quieto en su estúpida jaula dorada. No, Neji había optado por dirigir su odio a sus captores. A su llamada "familia". A aquellos que lo habían forzado a vivir en cautiverio y le habían quitado su posibilidad de ser libre. Se había concentrado en sí mismo, cerrado sobre sí mismo, y se había esforzado por ridiculizar a los demás canarios que, aunque capaces de volar, no le llegaban a los talones. Se había convertido en el mejor, un genio natural, le decían. Y Neji se había asegurado de que todos y cada uno de ellos conocieran su descontento y su disconformidad con los barrotes que lo reducían. Toda la aldea, e inclusive todo aquel que lo conociera, conocería el destino de odio de los Hyuuga. Sabría de su desdén al clan y de las injusticias que se cometían en nombre de este. Pues él se aseguraría de hacer pasar el mensaje a través de su jaula aún cuando no pudiera volar. Y, en efecto, se había concentrado en sí mismo. En la academia, se había forzado a ser el mejor –y lo había sido-, se había forzado a ser el más fuerte, sin distracciones. Por ello, convertirse en Genin había sido una piedra más en el camino. _Ellos_ habían sido una piedra más en el camino, una que –desgraciadamente- no había podido ser evitada ni sorteada.

En primer lugar, Neji no comprendía el sistema de selección de equipos.

El cómo, él –de todas las personas- había sido colocado en el mismo equipo con un perdedor incapaz de moldear chakra y de realizar Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, aún resultaba un misterio para Neji. Era obvio, sin duda alguna, que alguien que solo podía servirse del Taijutsu perdería ante él. Ante el destino. Más aún, era obvio para Neji que dicha persona no sobreviviría en el mundo shinobi. Por esa razón, creía que su sensei asignado era un completo y total idiota. No solo por su apariencia, que era bastante perturbadora en sí y por sí, además de dejar mucho que desear para tratarse de un jounin, sino porque continuaba alentando algo que no tenía sentido de ser alentado. Con esa estúpida filosofía del "trabajo duro", solo lograría matar al estudiante por el cual –obviamente- tenía predilección. Si, en opinión de Neji, Maito Gai y Rock Lee, eran perdedores. Honestamente, el joven Hyuuga ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado alguien como Gai a ser jounin pero confiaba en que había suficiente negligencia en el mundo como para permitir una insensatez como aquella. Por otro lado, no creía que Lee fuera a tener la misma suerte. Simplemente por una razón: Lee era un perdedor nato, así como él era un genio natural, y las cosas estaban destinadas a ocurrir de una forma y de esa forma únicamente.

Por otra parte, estaba su única fémina y compañera de equipo. Y no, Neji tampoco entendía el porque alguien como él había sido asignado en el mismo equipo que alguien como ella. Alguien sin nombre ni procedencia ni habilidad o kekkei genkai alguno. Además, por lo que había podido ver de ella –que no era mucho-, tenía habilidades mediocres. De hecho, en general, lucía enteramente vulgar y mediocre. Para Neji, el mundo se dividía en tres estratos (dentro de los cuales se nacía y moría): Los perdedores, como Lee y Gai, que no tenían posibilidad; los mediocres, como Tenten y algunos de sus otros compañeros de clases en la academia, que nunca serían más ni menos. Y que, quizá, tendrían más probabilidad de sobrevivir unos años más que los anteriores. Y los genios o la elite, que habían sido dotados de habilidades y que llegarían a la cima sin siquiera proponérselo o dudarlo. Por eso, no comprendía el sistema de selección. Era obvio, al menos para él, que estaba destinado a favorecer a los menos favorecidos por la naturaleza. Y, para su desgracia –era también obvio- que tendría que ser él quien hiciera todo mientras el resto solo lograría retenerlo y ralentizar su progreso. Como aquella vez, durante su primera misión como equipo. O durante el desafío de los cascabeles. Donde había tenido que ser él quien hiciera todo para salvar los patéticos traseros de sus camaradas. No que él quisiera, simplemente no había querido regresar a la academia.

—Tomen —había dicho, entregando los cascabeles a sus dos compañeros de equipo. Por supuesto, el ejercicio había sido obvio para él desde el inicio. Trabajar en equipo para conseguir el objetivo, blah, blah, blah. Pero, honestamente hablando, Lee y Tenten solo habrían resultado un estorbo para él. Por eso, les había permitido adelantarse para luego arrebatarlos él. Gai, de todas formas, siendo el hombre distraído que era –y siempre priorizando a Lee por encima de los demás- no notaría que en verdad Neji había sido quien había hecho todo. Y Lee y Tenten no se quejarían, porque... bueno, ¿por qué se quejarían de haber pasado el examen sin tener que hacer nada? Después de todo, ellos eran quienes eran. Sin embargo, y desgraciadamente para su estado de paz, había estado equivocado.

Tenten se había aproximado a él, luego de la prueba, de brazos cruzados y con el cascabel colgando de una de sus manos —¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Neji, que había optado por permanecer a la sombra de un árbol meditando, había abierto un único ojo para contemplarla —Hmp.

Al parecer, su compañera de equipo –cuando deseaba- podía ser terca porque se rehusaba a marcharse —¿Sabes? La idea era trabajar en equipo. E-QUI-PO. Yo podría-

Esta vez, el Hyuuga abrió ambos ojos. No, al parecer la castaña no era en nada diferente a los otros dos miembros de su equipo —Tú y Lee solo me retrasarían —la cortó. Notando la expresión de ella cambiar al instante. ¿Por qué, Neji no comprendía, ella lucía herida? Sin embargo, la castaña se mostró renuente a mostrarlo, cambiando su mirada nuevamente a una de mayor determinación.

—Eso no es...

Él volvió a interrumpirla groseramente, aún sin cerrar los ojos —Lo es. Mi objetivo, mi destino, no tiene nada que ver con el suyo.

Tenten, que aún permanecía de pie –aunque algo más desarmada en vez de enfadada-, mordió su labio inferior. Cierto era, que lo había admirado. Aún lo hacía, a pesar de todo, y el sujeto delante de ella no era en nada similar a como ella había creído que sería. No, no se parecía en nada —Entonces, ¿somos un estorbo para ti?

Neji volvió a retomar su pose estoica y a cerrar los ojos. Solo para decir, segundos luego —Hmp —dándole a entender a ella que, de alguna forma, estaba en lo cierto. Y lo estaba, él aguardaría hasta la posibilidad de convertirse en Chuunin para poder conducirse por su cuenta una vez más, como siempre lo había hecho. Porque si, siempre había estado solo –al menos desde la muerte de su padre- y eso poco le importaba a él. Siempre que pudiera entrenar sin intromisiones, estar solo estaba bien. De hecho, los breves momentos de soledad que podía conseguir desde que se había vuelto un genin le eran sumamente placenteros. Por no decir raros, con las extravagancias de Gai y Lee rodeándolo cada día.

Y no, para Tenten, aquel sujeto delante suyo no era la persona que había esperado de Neji. Pero ella era decidida, y tenaz, y siempre lo había sido. Por eso, no se rendiría. Aún cuando él manifestara abiertamente su desagrado por ella, Tenten no se marcharía. En parte, porque no quería correr las 1000 vueltas en un pie con su sensei y Lee, y en parte, porque le parecía que de Neji había mucho más de lo que él dejaba ver.

—¿Qué haces? —le espetó él con displicencia al verla dejarse caer a su lado.

Pero ella solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír como había hecho inicialmente cuando Gai les había preguntado sobre sus sueños y deseos, para luego tomar entre sus cosas algunos kunai y comenzar a pulirlos en silencio a su lado. Y, contrariamente a lo que Neji había pensado, Tenten no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde ese momento. Si lo había hecho, simplemente, había sido para contestar algo que él había dicho, lo cual era extraño. En la academia, las kunoichi que había conocido –si así podía decirles a aquellas que lo seguían a donde él fuera y lo admiraban sin razón aparente-, habían resultado ser todas ruidosas y escandalosas. Tenten no. Y, de alguna forma, eso había resultado para él. Así que simplemente había regresado a lo suyo.

Desde ese momento, la relación de ambos había cambiado ligeramente. Él frecuentaba la presencia de ella, única y estrictamente durante entrenamientos, porque no quería siquiera acercarse a Lee y a Gai ni a sus locuras y extravagancias, e incluso había optado por entrenar con la castaña. Y Tenten hacía lo mismo. Suponía él (dado que parecía incluso obvio), por las mismas razones. Y había notado, extrañamente, que quizá Tenten podía serle de algún uso. Al menos, sus habilidades podían serlo; porque, contrariamente a lo que había creído al inicio, la castaña no era tan mediocre como el Hyuuga había creído. Seguro, su combate cuerpo a cuerpo y su repertorio de jutsus era mediocre, pero su habilidad para manipular las armas no. De hecho, no era nada normal. Al parecer, Tenten tenía un porcentaje de acierto al blanco del %100.

Además, por alguna razón, la chica parecía más que dispuesta a ayudarlo a él con su entrenamiento. Aún cuando Neji era –y él sabía que lo era- demasiado brusco y estricto con ella, Tenten siempre parecía dispuesta a continuar. Siempre dispuesta a entrenar, al horario que él dispusiera, y siempre dispuesta a ayudarlo a mejorar. Por supuesto, el beneficio parecía mutuo, pues Tenten –en contra de todo lo que él había creído- lograba siempre mantenerle el ritmo. Y siempre aparecía con técnicas nuevas, invocaciones nuevas, lo cual Neji debía admitir era bastante admirable. Al menos para ella.  
Quizá por todo ello, y por el hecho de que la joven parecía tener un pensamiento bastante similar al de él –tanto en batalla como fuera de ella-, la había tolerado en su presencia por tanto tiempo. Tanto que incluso había llegado a acostumbrarse a ella. A adaptarse a su modo de combate e incluso –algo que no hacía por nada ni por nadie- a sus necesidades. Pero, aún así, Tenten le molestaba. De alguna forma, la resentía y lo había hecho por bastante tiempo –y a veces aún lo hacía-, al menos hasta que Naruto había aparecido en su camino.

Y si, a lo largo de la primer parte de su vida, había optado por no ser el canario sumiso que todos esperaban que fuera. No cantaba, ni aleteaba y no se quedaba quieto en su estúpida jaula dorada. No, Neji había optado por dirigir su odio a sus captores. A su llamada "familia". A aquellos que lo habían forzado a vivir en cautiverio y le habían quitado su posibilidad de ser libre. Se había concentrado en sí mismo, cerrado sobre sí mismo –aún cuando tenía a su equipo alrededor-, y se había esforzado por ridiculizar a los demás canarios que, aunque capaces de volar, no le llegaban a los talones. Pero había cometido un error. Por supuesto, consumido por el odio había sido incapaz de verlo –aún con sus ojos privilegiados-, pero lo había cometido. Un error de concepto, podría decirse. Un error de bases, pero a causa de este toda la estructura erigida sobre estas había resultado estar mal. Terriblemente mal. Tanto que había necesitado ser derrotado (por primera vez, porque nunca nadie antes lo había derrotado) por alguien como Naruto. Por un perdedor, como él lo había llamado, para poder ver que había estado mal desde el inicio. En su vida, se había conducido mal desde el inicio. Seguro, se había removido fastidioso en su jaula y había destapado el destino de odio de los Hyuuga ante todos. Se había revelado incluso intentando asesinar a la heredera por la cual había sido él encerrado, pero nunca, ni una sola vez, había intentado abrir la jaula con el pico. Tal y como le había dicho el examinador tras haber sido derrotado por Naruto y yacer débil en el suelo, nunca había intentado escapar de su jaula. Jamás. Había culpado de todo al destino. Se había aferrado a eso y, de alguna forma, había hecho lo que había dicho que jamás haría. De alguna forma, contradictoria como era, se había conformado. Se había convertido en el canario dócil que todos habían querido que fuera. Se había convertido en lo que más odiaba. Naruto le había dicho que era un cobarde que culpaba de todo al destino y había estado en lo cierto. Le había dicho también, que si no soportaba la forma en que era un lugar, estaba en sí mismo llevarse a lugares más altos (aunque no con esas palabras). No obstante, ni una vez, ni una mísera vez, había intentado siquiera abrir las alas. Abrir la jaula. Ni una vez, había intentando siquiera ser libre. Libre como le había dicho su padre que intentara ser en la carta que Neji había leído después, entregada por Hiashi. Libre como había logrado ser su padre únicamente al final. Simplemente se había limitado a odiar. A todo, y a todos. Incluida a su compañera de equipo.

En efecto, por mucho tiempo la había –de alguna forma- resentido. Porque, si tuviera que optar por algo para designarla a ella, Neji diría que Tenten sería un ruiseñor. De contextura pequeña y plumas corrientemente pardas, pero un ruiseñor al fin. Uno de espíritu libre, como ella, y de alas amplias para usar a su antojo. Porque Tenten era libre, ere alegre –quizá por eso siempre sonreía tanto, algo que irritaba habitualmente a Neji-, y era todo lo que él no era. Libre. Sin barrotes, ni complejos, ni nombres que la ataran a ningún lado. Sin nadie que la retuviera ni que le dijera qué hacer y quién ser. Tenten era Tenten, y podía hacer lo que quisiera y cantar la melodía que quisiera y emanar ese aire de libertad que con nadie más Neji había sentido. Por esa razón, también, la resentía. Porque, siendo libre y pudiendo volar alto y lejos, revoloteaba siempre en los alrededores de su jaula. Siempre cerca de él, batiendo alegre y firmemente sus alas, como gozándolo. Como mostrándole lo bien que se sentía estar del otro lado de la jaula. No lo hacía adrede, nunca había estado en la naturaleza de Tenten el ser ese tipo de persona. Pero aún así la odiaba por ello. Por ser todo lo que él no podía llegar a ser y aún así desperdiciarlo de esa forma.

—No te comprendo —le había dicho una vez, serio. Ciertamente ninguno de ellos era ya Genin (de hecho, él era ya Jounin) y no tenían la obligación de entrenar más juntos. De hecho, ella no tenía la obligación de pasar tiempo con él; más aún cuando Neji nunca había sido nada cercano a afectuoso o amable con ella. Pero, como siempre, Tenten estaba allí. Alrededor de su jaula, volando alegre sin quejarse de nada. Sin siquiera atreverse a decirle que estaba siendo demasiado brusco con ella (como Neji sabía que lo estaba siendo).

Ella simplemente había ladeado la cabeza con curiosidad, en un gesto similar que había visto hacer una vez a un ruiseñor —¿Uh?

El castaño, por supuesto, y en primer lugar, no había tenido intenciones de que aquel pensamiento musitado en voz alta llegara a oídos de ella. Pero el asunto completo le estaba causando cierto fastidio. Él siempre tenía el panorama completo, la versión completa de la historia; pero sentía que con ella algo se le había escapado —¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Inmediatamente la sintió tensarse a su lado y la observó de reojo dejar con cautela el arma que había estado limpiando con tanto esmero sobre la hierba —¿Te molesta mi presencia?

Él negó con la cabeza y alzó con parsimonia la vista al cielo, observando el instante en que un ave surcaba este por encima de sus cabezas —No apuntaba a eso.

Una vez más, la sintió relajarse —¿No?

Neji bajó la mirada y volvió a cerrar los ojos —No.

—Entonces... —insistió ella, viendo si podía continuar la conversación con él pero reconoció al instante que era un asunto perdido. Neji había dado por culminado el tema y no había nada más al respecto.

Pero no era sorpresa alguna para ella, al fin y al cabo, Neji era de esa forma. Esa clase de persona que da por iniciada una conversación solo cuando es requerida o necesaria. Hablar de trivialidades o charlas banales con Neji no tenían sentido alguno, simplemente porque él no encontraba placer en ellas. Tenten lo sabía, porque en un inicio lo había intentado y nunca había dado resultado. Aún así, no se quejaba. La dinámica de su relación con Neji le agradaba. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a llenar los silencios de él con lo que estos realmente significaban y las respuestas monosilábicas con respuestas completas. Había aprendido también, que con él los silencios eran raramente incómodos. Sino una demostración de que estaba a gusto con la persona a su lado. Por esa razón, no insistía. No se rendía tampoco, porque ella simplemente no era así. Pero no insistía a menos que fuera adecuado hacerlo. Porque si, con el tiempo, también había aprendido a diferenciar los tiempos de su compañero. Y por eso había de aquella sabido que algún día, cercano o no, Neji volvería a retomar el hilo conversación si es que el asunto era remotamente interesante (o frustrante) para él.

Por eso, cuando el asunto –tras años de ser archivado en una gaveta bajo polvo- retornó por decisión de él al presente, Tenten no se vio sorprendida. Neji simplemente era así. Catalogaba lógicamente lo importante y urgente, separándolo de lo únicamente importante y de lo que podía ser dejado para más tarde para manejarlo con la objetividad apropiada para cada situación. Y, ese día, como tantos otros, Neji se encontraba meditando bajo la sombra del mismo árbol, en el mismo terreno de entrenamiento, tras una pausa de luchar con ella, y ella se encontraba sentada de igual forma junto a él, sellando las armas que recientemente había adquirido en un pergamino; cuando el tema salió a colación.

Su semblante, como siempre, lucía sereno y formal. Pero, con los años había ido perdiendo la costumbre de tener constantemente el entrecejo fruncido. Y aún cuando Neji seguía luciendo –y siendo- serio y calmo, ya no lucía severo, frío y duro todo el tiempo. De hecho, la mayor de las veces, simplemente lucía colecto, calmo. Serio, si; y centrado, pero no hostil. Ese había sido el primer cambio que Tenten había notado tras la derrota con Naruto. El segundo, tenía que ver con la forma de tratarla a ella. Distante, si; como siempre; pero no completamente aislado. Poco a poco, le había permitido adentrarse en su mundo un poquito más. No mucho, porque Neji no gozaba de excesos, pero si lo suficiente para que la chica notara el cambio —Honestamente, no te comprendo.

Ella volvió a observarlo expectante –como aquella vez-, dejando de momento la tarea de sellar armas en sus pergaminos —¿Uh? —por supuesto, Neji no pareció complacido con su respuesta poco inteligente y elocuente. Pero, sinceramente hablando, no había demasiado más que decir al respecto. Aún ni siquiera sabía a qué apuntaba él. No cometería nuevamente el error de equivocar sus suposiciones y dispersar la conversación una vez más.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué no te vas? —musitó, tensando ligeramente la mandíbula y cruzándose de brazos. Era obvio, al menos para ella, que Neji había estado rumiando el pensamiento cuidadosamente –como lo hacía con todo- y ninguna conclusión a la que había arribado había sido satisfactoria.

—¿Por... qué? —repitió. Ahora si, Neji comenzaba a irritarse.

—No me repetiré Tenten —sentenció. Ella sonrió de esa forma tan infantil que él tanto conocía. Cierto era, que aún a pesar de los años y de la edad, la castaña continuaba siendo la misma. Los rasgos y gestos, por infantiles que fueran, seguían siendo los mismos. Y ella continuaba siendo para él, un libro abierto. A excepción de sus motivos. Seguro, Neji podía leer cada acción antes de que Tenten la ejecutara, pero no podía discernir –no siempre, al menos- los motivos detrás de cada una de ellas. Y eso, en parte, lo frustraba. Él siempre había sido bueno leyendo a las personas.

—Lo siento —dijo, manteniendo la sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no lo haría?

Una vez más, la mandíbula del castaño se tensó. Solo que esta vez algo más notoriamente, y sus ojos se tornaron algo más fríos y distantes —Soy un pájaro enjaulado.

—¿Y?

—Tú no lo eres —aseveró, su expresión adquiriendo una vez más ese antiguo aire de frialdad y severidad, así como también su voz se tornó de igual manera.

Pero ella no cedió. Aunque, por un instante, su sonrisa alegre –siempre allí, siempre presente- se desvaneció y por un momento Neji creyó ver tristeza en los ojos habitualmente vivaces de color chocolate de ella. Aunque, solo quizá —No —Tenten se encogió de hombros—. Pero no tengo otro lugar al que ir.

—Entonces es por conformismo —dijo él serio, sin ser realmente una pregunta.

—No, quiero estar acá.

Y entonces lo comprendió. Para él, sus barrotes, su jaula, su apellido y su procedencia (así como lo había sido su equipo en un tiempo), todas ellas eran cosas que lo retenían. Que lo estancaban. Que lo mantenían en cautiverio y que lo privaban de la libertad. Su destino, eso era, y Neji nunca lo había logrado ver completamente de otra forma. Seguro, tras su combate con Naruto las cosas habían cambiado. Pero nunca había sido capaz de aprehender el concepto de libertad completamente. Ella era libre, Tenten era libre –como un ruiseñor- pero eso no bastaba. No bastaba tener alas sin motivos para usarlas, no bastaba no tener barrotes a su alrededor para que volara, porque ella necesitaba un destino también. Él lo tenía, aunque reclusorio, un lugar; ese lugar al que regresar. Y aún así, había creído que ser libre era desear y poder conocer lo que había más allá de su jaula. Había deseado lo que ella tenía. Pero eso para Tenten tampoco era suficiente, porque ella no tenía ese lugar. No tenía adonde regresar y desde que tenía memoria nunca lo había tenido. Quizá por eso, se aferraba a él, y revoloteaba a su alrededor. Hasta que sus alas se cansaran.

Y quizá por eso también, él –en un movimiento ágil y grácil- la tomó de la muñeca y colisionó sus labios fríos y rígidos contra los de ella (tomándola por sorpresa). No por ser egoísta, aunque probablemente lo estaba siendo, como siempre lo había sido –reteniéndola en los confines de su jaula-, sino porque finalmente lo entendía. Si, finalmente lo veía. Ser libre, y lo que eso significaba. Y no, no tenía nada que ver con cualquier concepto que previamente hubiera concebido. No tenía que ver con romper jaulas o doblar barrotes. Sino con sí mismo. Y con elegir cómo vivir y morir. Y, en ese instante, en ese preciso instante, y a causa de ella, Neji lo veía. Lo_ sentía_ inclusive, lo comprendía. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba eligiendo por su cuenta. Estaba siendo libre. La estaba eligiendo a _ella_.

Y ella también lo entendía, sin palabras de por medio porque –de todas formas- esos nunca habían sido ellos y nunca lo serían. Si, ella también lo veía, lo _sentía_ inclusive, ese lugar al que regresar, ella también lo comprendía. Que ese lugar había sido _él_, desde siempre, desde el inicio, durante todo aquel tiempo. Y estaba bien. Ninguno quería más. No realmente. Porque él era ahora libre, por ella. Ella lo hacía volar, y ella, a cambio, tenía un lugar al que regresar. Un lugar donde descansar sus alas.

Y si, finalmente lo comprendían. Después de todo, se podía ser libre en el lugar más confinado. Y eso era lo que ellos estaban haciendo. Lo que ellos elegían. Quizá de esa forma, las ataduras del mundo se sintieran un poquito más livianas. Solo quizá... podrían ser finalmente libres.


End file.
